eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Destiny of Velious Crafting Timeline
See the Tradeskill Timeline page for a complete list of ''all tradeskill quests from every expansion.'' Summary of Benefits * Blessed Coldain Prayer Shawl * Flying Mount * Pack Pony * * General and class specific tradeskill recipes **Carpenter: Temple of Brell **Tailor: Temple of Brell Loremaster Solstrin's Notes on Traditional Formal Wear **Armor recipes from Thurgadin Crafters (requiring +40k faction and drops from GD instances): ***Alchemists: Rings from Forgemasters Alchemy Studies ***Armorers: Belts from Forgemasters Armoring Studies ***Carpenters: Furniture from Forgemasters Carpentry Studies ***Jewelers: Bracelets from Forgemasters Jewelcraft Studies ***Provisioners: Charms and food from Forgemasters Provisioning Studies ***Sages: Necklaces from Forgemasters Sage Studies ***Tailor: Cloaks from Forgemasters Tailoring Studies ***Weaponsmiths: Weapons from Forgemasters Weaponry Studies ***Woodworkers: Shield and Bows from Forgemasters Woodworking Studies **Shard Armor recipes from the tradeskill instance: ***Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume I ***Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume II **Armor recipes from Brontis requiring drops from EW instances ***Ancient Armor of War ***Relics of Drunder ***Runed Guidestone of Planar Repurposing *** Alchemist: Supplying the Armies of War: Alchemical Signet Rings of War *** Armorer: Supplying the Armies of War: Swordbelts *** Carpenter: Supplying the Armies of War: Symbols of War *** Jeweler: Supplying the Armies of War: Warborne Bangles *** Provisioner: Supplying the Armies of War: Feeding the Armies of War *** Sage: Supplying the Armies of War: Sagely Gorgets *** Tailor: Supplying the Armies of War: Bladeturning Cloaks *** Weaponsmith: Supplying the Armies of War: Weaponry *** Woodworker: Supplying the Armies of War: Shields, Pouches, and Bows Fina's Retreat To get to Fina's Retreat, travel to the Great Divide and take the griffon on the center dock to Icy Fingers. Notes This quest line results in , essentially the upgrade to your old Artisan's Tunic. The following materials are required for these quests: * Harvests ** 2 Bamboo Shoot ** 2 Mottled Pelt ** 6 Quicksilver Cluster ** 17 Sumac Lumber ** 17 Titanium Ore ** 2 Frostbitten Parsnip * Fuels ** 8 Ethereal Coal ** 2 Ethereal Filament ** 1 Ethereal Kindling ** 6 Ethereal Sandpaper ** 3 Aerated Mineral Water The frostbitten parsnip can be harvested near Ruffin when you are on the quest where it is needed. If you are continuing to do the quests in Thurgadin Harbor, harvest one extra to save yourself a trip back. Matthew :Matthew is located at . There is a woodworking table and forge behind him. :Note: Most of Matthew's quests are actually offered by Mira or Ruffin upon completion of the previous quest. Also, the last five quests in Misa's line are offered by Arjon who will be standing next to Misa. # 90 Meet the Locals (can be started at tradeskill lvl 85) # 90 Shell Game # 90 Snowy Business # 90 Trap Trip # 90 Snappy Trapping # 90 Pelt Parlay # 90 Snowfang Skinning # 90 Herbal Cure # 90 Snowfang Starvation # 90 It's A Long Way Down # 90 Badger of Success # 90 Snappy Dressing Misa # 90 Monster, Monster! # 90 Trap Happy # 90 On the Defensive # 90 A Case of Mistaken Monstrosity # 90 Errand of Mercy # 90 Necessary Preparations # 90 Escort Duty # 90 A Heartfelt Thank You # 90 Mood Music # 90 Special Ingredients # 90 Setting the Scene # 90 Dinner For Two Finnegan # 90 Letter to Thurgadin (connector quest to the Thurgadin Harbor series) Mira (LU60) # 90 Aid to the East (LU60) (connector quest to the Eastern Waste series) Thurgadin Harbor Notes The following materials are required for Fenwick's first quest and Oomba's three quests: * 3 Amber * 8 Quicksilver Cluster * 8 Titanium Ore * 8 Ethereal Coal Fenwick's level 400 Tinkerer quests require, in addition to the above: * 3 Amber * 3 Quicksilver Cluster * 4 Titanium Ore * 4 Ethereal Coal * 1 Liquid * 1 Frostbitten Parsnip Fenwick * 90 Clockwork Dockwork Fenwick's remaining quests require the Tinkering skill # 90 Tinkered Technology # 90 Clockwork Spybots # 90 Better Living Through Tinkering # 90 High Spirits # 90 Toasting the Creator Oomba # 90 Oomba's Loomba # 90 Oomba's Zoomba # 90 Oomba's Boomba Thurgadin In addition to what you harvest along the way, materials required for Eirik's and Aggi's quests are: * 1 Amber * 1 Quicksilver Cluster * 6 Sumac Lumber * 4 Titanium Ore * 1 Aerated Mineral Water * 1 Ethereal Coal * 1 Ethereal Kindling * 3 Ethereal Sandpaper Eirik # 90 Healing Leaves # 90 Healing Stew Brew # 90 Blessings for the Grandson # 90 News From Home Aggi Stonefist Tradeskillers Flying Mount questline starter # 90 Gnomish Gnegotiations # 90 Cannons Away # 90 Gilded Cages # 90 Far Seas Negotiations # 90 Wings Away # 90 Scouring The Peaks Mikk Eishammer After completing What Dreams May Come step 3 (getting the Personal Notes of Lorekeeper Solstrin.), Mikk will offer a Forgemasters Supply Task every 5 minutes in the order shown below. These can be repeated to grind faction with Forgemasters of Thurgadin for What Dreams May Come. *90 Supplies for Thurgadin (gather 4 meats) *90 Defending the Defenders (craft 5 items) *90 Dwarven Fuel (craft 5 items) *90 Stoking the Flames (gather 10 items) *90 Anti-Rime Ammunition (craft 5 items) *90 Icy Artifacts (gather 5 items) *90 Explosive Powder (craft 5 items) Goahmari Village Capru Requires completing Aggi Stonefist's quests first. To save some travel time, take the following things with you. '' * 1 Iceclad Cutlassfish (harvested from around the Tower of Frozen Shadow or bought off the broker) * 2 Amber * 5 Bamboo shoot * 5 Mottled Pelt * 3 Quicksilver cluster * 2 Sumac Lumber * 1 Titanium ore * 1 Ethereal Coal * 6 Ethereal Filament Snug as a Bug and Dream Weaving require a sewing table. You can save two round trips to Thurgadin Harbor with a Portable Sewing Table with 2 charges, or one charge from a Portable Sewing Table v2.0 if you hurry. # 90 Milly's Meal # 90 Hungry Hungry Spiders # 90 Snug as a Bug # 90 Mend These Broken Wings # 90 To Capture a Dream # 90 Dream Weaving Griffon Series If, in spite of the fact that you can only do one of these a day, you wish to gather all the materials ahead of time, here's what you need: * 1 Crystalline Spiderling Silk * 8 Iceclad Cutlassfish * 6 Brontotherium Meat * 2 Goahmari Herb * 1 Bamboo shoot * 1 Aerated Mineral Water * 1 Ethereal Candle * 1 Ethereal Filament #90 Fishy Treats For Hungry Beaks - Choose "You look hungry" #90 Playing Fetch - Choose "Want to go play fetch?" #90 A Keener Sheen - Choose "Let's clean your coat." #90 Growing Pains - Choose "You look hurt." #90 Meaty Meals for a Growing Gryphon - Choose "You look very hungry" Blisterrock Ridge Tora Tora's quest series, excluding What Dreams May Come, requires 2 titanium ore, 1 mottled pelt, 1 ethereal coal. # 90 Hunting for History # 90 The Cutting Edge # 90 Ritual Gathering # 90 Inside the Vision # 90 What Dreams May Come (Heritage Quest) Eastern Wastes (LU60) Livi Livi's series requires 7 sumac, 3 titanium, 2 quicksilver and 6 ethereal coal # 90 Surveying the Land # 90 Sampling the Damage # 90 Not For Use In Tea # 90 Salivating for Sabotage # 90 Seed Sampling # 90 Replanting Efforts # 90 Thunder in the Hills The Fortress of Drunder (LU60) ''After completing the series Brontis sells recipes which require the special drops from Drunder instances. Brontis Brontis' series requires no additional materials, but a portable forge with one charge is useful for quests 6 & 7. # 90 Bindings of Brontis # 90 Thudomatonian Monotony # 90 Accuracy is Everything # 90 A Holy Adventure # 90 Gnome Hunt # 90 Doing the Dirty Work # 90 Blessing the Bit # 90 Assaulting the Chains Collections * 90 Thurgadin Mementos Isle of Mara * 90 The Return Of A Gathering Obsession